El Legado del Comodin
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Harley y el Joker tuvieron hijos ¿Sera un indicio que la locura en Gotham City nunca terminara? ¿Como tomaran esto los demás?
1. El rey Comodin

**Holaaaaa antes de empezar la lectura les digo unas cosas: Joker y Harley Quinn tuvieron mellizos: Haley (llamada cariñosamente Holli) y Jack Junior (J.J), en este relato ttienen 4 años... xD No era mucho pero para más adelante... **

_El rey Comodín._

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que ir a dormir?- pregunto J.J mientras arrastraba los pies hacia su cuarto.

-Porque ya es hora de dormir- decía maternamente su madre mientras los llevaba a su cama.

-¡Pero no tenemos sueño!- protesto la pequeña Holli

-Hace poco estabas bostezando- le dijo juguetonamente su madre, eso hizo que la morocha de ojos azules se callara la boca, en cambio J.J aprovecho la ocasión.

-¡Yo no bostece!

-Igual a la cama- Harley los empujo más mientras subieron las escaleras. Los mellizos siguieron con sus berrinches pero cuando llegaron a la puerta roja se dieron cuenta que ya estaban vencidos, aun así Harley los tuvo que empujar hacia la cama. Los mellizos dormían en el mismo cuarto hasta que la habitación de Holli terminara de pintarse y reacomodar los muebles, dormían en camas separadas y tenían un ropero cada uno. Harley ayudo a Holli a ponerse su camisón violeta con nubes que son atravesadas por arco iris, y aferrada a su osito de peluche Killy Croqui, un nombre sugerido por su tío Killer Croc el que le había regalado el peluche para su cumpleaños. J.J se puso en rebeldía y se puso el pijama él solo, camisa y pantalón verde oscuro, no tenía mangas pero aun así para ser un pijama infantil era bastante elegante. Al Joker le resulto gracioso cuando lo vio en un centro comercial que estaba robando en ese mismo momento, ayudara al chico a aprender cómo vestirse desde pequeño. Ambos se metieron en la cama pero seguían enojados.

-¿Y papa?- pregunto Holli mientras se aferraba a Killy Croqui.

-Que venga a contarnos un cuento- sugirió J.J

-¿Cómo "que venga"?- pregunto insultada Harley- papá no es un juguete… a los adultos hay que tratarlos con respeto.

-Pero si no dije nada malo- a veces J.J le costaba entender que estaba haciendo mal, era tan testarudo como su padre.

-¿Puede venir papá a contarnos un cuento?- pregunto con todas las modalidades posibles Holli.

-Esta noche no cariño, papá está cansado- dijo Harley mientras se sentaba en la cama de su hija- ¿Quieren que yo les cuenta alguno?

-¡Papá!- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo. Harley no se molestó en disimular su mal humor y fue a buscar a su pareja, deseando que este de buen humor.

El Joker vino enseguida, tenía enormes orejeras, la cara limpia de rastros de maquillaje y el pelo ondulado sucio y con toques verdosos. Tenía puesto una camisa y un pantalón con tirantes, estaba medio encorvado y una cara de mal humor. Los mellizos se escondieron un poco más entre las sabanas, sabían que cuando su padre está enojado no se le tiene que joder. J.J admiraba las cicatrices de su padre, de toda la gente con quien trabajaba, nadie tenía las cicatrices y de sus pocos años que tenia de vida entendió una cosa: era que su padre era el jefe y los demás le tenían miedo. Su padre es una persona muy importante.

-¿Y ahora que quieren pequeños diablillos?- parecía divertido pero su tono de voz decía todo lo contrario.

-¡Contamos un cuento!- dijo entusiasmado J.J, mientras se acomodaba un poco más en la cama.

-¿Y vos Holli cariño? Estas media escondida.

-¿No estás enojado?- pregunto Holli mientras pestañaba sus enormes ojos azules.

-No cariño, no estoy enojado- decía Joker mientras se pasaba las manos sobre su cabellera negra, era claro lo contrario. J.J le hizo señas a su hermana para que mejorara la cara, ella enseguida le hizo caso- _¿Te dio miedo?_

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir Holli, su padre empezó a sonreír y se sentó en la cama de su hija, le agarro la pierna y la apretó con fuerza y empezó a acariciarla. Holli comenzó a sentirse más segura al ver como cambiaba el humor de su padre. El Joker comenzó a acariciar sus pelos ondulados pensativamente, pero no duro mucho cuando su humor carismático resonó de la nada.

-Ahhhhh ta ta ta ta me parece bien- movía los brazos de forma teatral- pero ustedes no escucharon de Como El Comodín Llego a Ser Rey- los dos chicos abrieron más los ojos mientras negaban con la cabeza.

"_Había una vez, en una reino muy lejano llamado Gótica, donde existía un Rey oscuro y muy aburrido ¡pero que se ponía divertido cuando se transformaba en murciélago! Y durante las noches volaba por la cuidad para observar a los pequeños habitantes que siguieran todas sus reglas. Por supuesto había personas que querían diversión y rompían las reglas… pero eran tan patéticos e inútiles que terminaban…_

_**¡En Arkaham!"**_

El Joker arrastro cada letra con una voz profunda y se lamio la comisura izquierda de su labio. Luego siguió con vos mucho más tenebrosa. Eso hizo que los pobres chicos comenzaran a temblar.

"_**Arkaham, es un lugar horrible donde te manipulan y te golpean con el simple fin de darle más sentido a sus miserables vidas… tienes que mantenerte en tu lugar, no olvidar quien eres, con el tiempo las paredes van comiendo todo lo que queda de vos. Los que trabajan en Arkaham son inútiles y retorcidos reprimidos que se descargan con los pacientes, pero también están los doctores que te hacen creer que están ahí para curarte… ahora yo me pregunto ¿Curar de qué? De que estás loco… ¿Loco yo? La locura es un privilegio que tiene una gracia malinterpretada. Tienen miedo de lo que no pueden controlar, por eso te atan en la cama y te inyectan drogas para convertirte en un ser grotesco que lo único que hace es caminar ausente de la realidad, para siempre"**_

-Ese lugar me da miedo- decía Holli mientras abrazaba a Killy Croqui.

-Tranquila nena, papi no va a dejar que te atrapen para llevarte ahí.

-Lo dices como si existiera- dijo J.J con una voz temblorosa, su padre lo miro serio y extraño y pronuncio la oración que no quería oír.

-Si existe…

"_Como iba diciendo, nadie quería terminar en Arkaham, cuando salían parecían robots con una visión de la vida aburrida, creían que todo estaba estructurado en un plan. Pero el Comodín sabía la verdad acerca de los planes: son absurdos y le sacan el entretenimiento a la existencia ¿Qué hizo el Comodín? Agarro un grupo de personas como que pensaban como él, pero que no era mejor que él"_-El Joker resalto la última frase-_"Empezaron a impulsar el mensaje por televisión, amenazaba a grandes funcionarios, creaba estrategias para que la gente se diera cuenta que ellos tenían una parte de él y atraía la atención de otros partidarios pidiéndole prestadas un poco de plata"_-El Joker, largo una carcajada ruidosa pero enseguida comenzó a ser una risa sorda, a pesar de que se detuvo pronto seguía temblando y daba pequeños saltos de alegría y una risa diabólica se le posaba en su cara, su hijo rápidamente comenzó a imitarlo, no sabía porque se reía su padre, pero él también le gustaba participar.

-¿De qué te reis pa?- en cambio, Holli lo miraba misterioso, ya estaba acostumbrada a los repentes ataques de risa de su padre, pero para ella eran extraños y no sabía qué, pero le parecía que era algo más que una simple risa.

-Eso me trajo buenos recuerdos- admitió el Joker mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos- En fin donde iba… a ya se _"El Comodín comenzó rápidamente a tener mucha fama, pero la gente no lo veía bien, se molestaban y se asustaban cuando oían su nombre… eso no era malo, era lo que el Comodín quería, y como lo esperaba El Rey Oscuro se transformó en murciélago para atrapar el Comodín, pero este no se iba a dejar atrapar tan fácilmente, el murciélago lo había subestimado. Tuvieron encuentros no amistosos y terminaron a golpes, pero siempre terminaba, como en empate. Hasta que hubo una pelea, en la que el Comodín termino todo mareado pero alerta parado en el medio de la calle principal del Gótica y el Murciélago bajo del oscuro cielo en picada y luego se enderezo y volaba directo hacia el Comodín, para pegarlo…_

_Pero no lo hizo…_

-¿Por qué no?- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-El Rey Oscuro tiene… un extraño sentido de la justicia, solo él se entiende.

"_El tema es que el Murciélago se desvió y se golpeó con un camión volcado, el Comodín tuvo la terrible tentación de "tocarlo" pero cuando llego, el Murciélago se levantó enseguida y lo agarró del cuello. El Comodín como un acto de reflejo agarro su navaja del cinturón y se lo clavo en el pecho del Rey Oscuro"_

El Joker termino la frase dejando un silencio de suspenso y el ambiente se tornó tenso.

-¿Lo mato?- Pregunto J.J a estas alturas, los mellizos sabían bien de la muerte.

-No- respondió el Joker divertido- no lo mato- se lamio la comisura derecha y siguió el relato mientras hacía gestos teatrales- _"El Comodín se dio cuenta, que si mata al Rey Oscuro, todo se acabaría, las peleas, los encuentros… Y que volvería a hacer después de que muriera ¿Volver a tratar con la gente? No, no, no, la gente todavía sigue siendo terca y durante el proceso el Comodín se dio cuenta que el Rey Oscuro era una parte de él"_

-¿Cómo una parte?- pregunto Holli- Eso no lo entiendo.

-Te lo explicare cuando sea más grande, linda.

-¿Cuándo viene la parte en que el Comodín se convierte en rey?- pregunto J.J un poco desesperado.

-Ahora, ahora _"El Comodín vio como el Rey Oscuro se caía al piso desangrando y dolorido, pero a pesar de todo el Rey Oscuro se quiso levantar, pero cuando lo intento se le cayó la corona en el suelo, el Comodín fue más rápido, la agarro y se quedó mirándola, tenía joyas de todos los colores y un delicado color dorado, por un instante el Comodín se lo puso sobre su cabeza y se dio cuenta, que entraba perfectamente, y así por breves segundos, el Comodín paso a ser El Rey Comodín"_

-¿Por qué por pocos segundos?

"_Porque, el Comodín no quería ser un Murciélago no quería ser como el Rey Oscuro, ese Murciélago es muy divertido y si lo reemplazaba se acababa la diversión. Además tampoco le gusto la corona, lo que él quería es algo con más categoría que los villanos que solo piensan en la plata o en las joyas"_

-¿Qué es lo que quiere el Comodín?- se atrevió a preguntar J.J

En el rostro del Joker apareció una sonrisa que hacía que sus cicatrices aumentaran de tamaño y dividieran su rostro, las cicatrices se arrugaron pero parecía que mantenía una sonrisa eterna

-_"El caos"_- En eso el Joker miro su reloj y levanto las cejas- ¡Miren la hora que es… ya deben irse a dormir!

Esta vez los mellizos no tuvieron problemas en acomodarse en la cama, ambos se subieron la colcha hasta el cuello y se quedaron boca arriba mientras veían como su padre se iba de la habitación, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta. La habitación estaba oscura pero iluminada solamente por la luz de la luna que entraba en la ventana. J.J estuvo un buen rato pensando en el cuento que su padre acaba de contar, era muy diferente a los demás y había muchas cosas que no entendía y quería saber que significaba ahora, tenía pensado salir de la cama e ir y preguntárselo a su padre, pero tenía miedo que se enoje.

"_Un día voy a ser grande y fuerte, tanto que papá me va a dejar trabajar con él y me permitirá tener las cicatrices"_

En eso el niño se preguntó si sería muy doloroso hacerse esas cicatrices. J.J se dio vuelta hacia la derecha y pudo ver como su hermana dormía plácidamente abrazando a Killy Croqui. A pesar de que ella estaba de costado su pelo negro ondulando no le toco la cara, y decorada con la luz blanca pálido de la luna se veía hermosa.

"_Un día, muy pronto, voy a ser grande y fuerte y protegeré a mi hermana de Arkaham"_


	2. El pequeño payasito

_8 años._

-Holliiiiiiiiiiiii- la voz de su hermano le parecía el zumbido de un mosquito molestando su oído- ¿Estas despierta?

-Claro que lo estoy- Holli se sentó en su cama mientras abrazaba fuerte a Killy Croqui, su osos de peluche con escamas- ¿Qué pasa, que hora es?

-Son las once…

-¡Las onces!- Holli pego un pequeño grito pero por precaución J.J le tapó la boca con la mano y con la libre le hizo un signo de que hablara más bajo- Mamá se va a enojar cuando nos vea despiertos.

-¿Por qué te da miedo mamá?- J.J cerró la puerta y se acercó otra vez a su hermana- es una estúpida.

-¡J.J!

-Papa se lo dice a sus hombres muchas veces.

-¿Pero quién te defiende cuando papá te reta?- Holli se sintió vencedora cuando J.J desvió la mirada- Me siento feliz que también lo notes.

-¡Vos viste como papá la trata cuando pelean!

-Mamá dice que no nos tenemos que meter cuando discuten- a pesar de las muchas veces que vio a sus padres discutir, los mellizos todavía no se acostumbraban a los gritos de sus padres. Muchas veces, cuando ambos vienen de trabajar, ellos se quedan con la tía Pam y los pasan a buscar enojados. J.J se ganó muchos reto por parte de ambos, en lo único que se ponían de acuerdo era para discutir de quien tiene la culpa que sea tan irrespetuoso. En cambio, para Holli no recibe tanto castigos se la pasa defendiendo a su hermano mellizo, por supuesto alguna vez lo recibió pero provenía de su madre. Su padre la concientizaba demasiado.

-No importa…- J.J frunció el ceño- En fin, el grandote recibió una llamada y papá se está preparando para ir a trabajar ¿Nos escondemos en el auto?

-¡Estás loco! Papá nos mata.

-¿No tienes curiosidad por lo que trabaja papá?- J.J asomo la cabeza por la puerta y le dijo- dentro de un rato se van a ir ¡Holli es nuestra oportunidad!

-No, no, no, no, no- entonces Holli pego a su hermano con su oso de peluche para detenerlo pero él no le daba mucha importancia- si vas se lo voy a decir a mamá- pero J.J largo una carcajada sonora parecida a su padre.

-Ambos sabemos que no eres capaz- luego fue y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana- te prometo que volveré con muchas historias ¿Segura que no quieres venir?

-En serio, J.J no lo hagas- Holli salió de su cama y agarro lo agarró del brazo suplicante- esta vez papá te va a matar.

-¡Suéltame!- J.J era muy fuerte a pesar de que tenía ocho años, empujo a su hermana hacia atrás y ella cayo en el piso sentada con Killy Croqui en su mano. J.J la miro sintiendo remordimiento pero enseguida recordó que su padre lo hace mucha veces con su madre y él nunca le pide disculpas- te despertare cuando llegue- dicho esto salió del cuarto.

-¡J.J!- su hermana salió detrás de él y lo abrazo de atrás después le deposito un beso en su pequeña boquita- ten cuidado.

-¡Tonta no me va a pasar nada!- J.J se despidió con una sonrisa y oculto su cara con la capucha de su campera.

Era una noche con mucha humedad pero aun así sentía que se le helaban los huesos de los pies. Era el perfecto plan y mejor oportunidad que esa no podía tener, pero si lo descubrían… sabía que más tarde se iba a arrepentir.

"_Pero tengo que hacerlo… además papá no se va a enojar mucho cuando le diga porque… él odia los cobardes y no soy uno de ellos"_

J.J conocía de memoria todos los pasillos del teatro en donde Vivian. Los recorría cientos de veces cuando jugaba a la escondida con su hermana, pero siempre se sorprendía en encontrar una ruta secreta. Una vez, hace unos años, encontró un armario oculto en el sótano del teatro donde encontró muchos disfraces tenebrosos que parecían ser payasos. Para J.J, situación más cómica no había presenciado, por lo tanto con sumo cuidado de maquillo de la misma manera que lo hacia su padre cuando se iba a trabajar y vistió con los enormes trajes, les tuvo que romper las mangas y los pantalones porque le quedaba muy grande, Holli colaboro mucho e hizo que participara Killy Croqui. Cuando sus dos padres llegaron, J.J entretuvo a su padre con sus secuaces. El acto término enseguida, el chico tenía una enorme sonrisa y los pantalones abajo, dejando al descubierto sus calzoncillos verdes.

J.J extrañamente no estaba nervioso y comenzó a tener por primera vez se unioo a una larga carcajada con su padre mientras los secuaces le seguían la onda, creyendo que iban a matarlo después de "burlarse de su jefe" pero en cambio el Joker saco una pequeña navaja que tenía escondida en la suela del zapato, le dio al chico con una sonrisa maliciosa y las arrugas de sus cicatrices se movieron mientras daban un brillo peligroso. J.J lo agarro como si fuera de cristal y lo examino con sus pequeños dedos curiosos, la navaja era tan plateada y pesada, poseía un olor extraño, el mismo olor que su padre. J.J nunca supo porque pero cuando se cortó con la hoja al pasar su pulgar, vio como toda la sangre pero el dolor no vino. Cuando vio a su padre él seguía con una sonrisa intacta.

-El dolor es solo un viejo amigo que viene de paso-susurro mientras mantenía su eterna sonrisa- puede que pienses que es un mal amigo pero también es el único que seguir a tu lado- el Joker agarro la navaja y se hizo una corte más grande en su mano derecha- cuando ya es insoportable recuerda…

-_"La risa es la mejor medicina"_- J.J su subió los pantalones mientras recitaba la frase que le había dicho su madre cuando él o su hermana estaba enfermo. Según Harley, ahí fue cuando todo comenzó. El Joker dio vuelta el filo de la navaja hacia abajo y lo clavo directamente hacia la pierna de un secuaz suyo, este grito mientras apretaba la herida incapaz de ver la sangre que salió del agujero del pantalón. Padre e hijo comenzaron a sonreír.

-¿Ves? Estos no se llevan bien con el dolor, es más lo rechazan.

-Pero nosotros no…- continúo el chico.

-Nosotros no- repitió el Joker y clavo el cuchillo en el cráneo de su "trabajador". Agarro a su hijo debajo de los brazos y susurro sin mirar- desaguasen del cadáver.

Desde ese momento, J.J lleva a todos lados, la navaja que su padre le regalo por hacerle sonreír y demostrarle que existe algo más que sangre en sus venas. En fin, desde que los mellizos tuvieron memoria solo tuvieron una sola regla: no salir dentro de los terrenos del teatro, podían hacer cualquier cosa pero no ir más allá de los muros. La única salida y entrada es una enorme puerta de rejas altas, por ahí siempre entrar millones de autos de diferentes tamaños pero por lo general todos negros. J.J salió por la puerta de atrás, después de corroborar que su madre estaba obstruida mirando las noticias en la sala de estar, el teatro está cerca de un pequeño bosque, por lo que el chico se escondió entre las sombras de los enormes pinos y rápidamente llego hacia el patio delantero, ahí estaba su padre con un esmoquin violeta y una escopeta en su mano dándolo vueltas con un aire divertido, a pesar de la oscuridad J.J podía ver como los demás se ponían nerviosos.

Había un choche negro con el baúl abierto. Eran como máximo diez hombres y todos de caras conocidas, aunque ya se había olvidado los nombres de esos, excepto del grandote que le dicen Godzilla, Andy el idiota que no le gusta la manera en que mira a su madre y hermana, Cuatro Ojos, Mark el pelirrojo y por último, el favorito entre los amigos de papá, Killer Croc. Es un hombre inmensamente grande, de piel oscura y extrañas escamas distribuidas por su cuerpo lo que le da un aspecto más de reptil; también es el padrino de los mellizos.

Mientras unos hombres habrías la reja, otros caminaban con sus armas colgados de sus cinturas había afuera (creía que para vigilar que no pasara nada) mientras su padre con Killer Croc se situaban en el asiento delantero.

"_Esta es mi oportunidad" _Enseguida el chico, corrió lo más rápido posible y con sumo cuidado se metió adentro sin mover demasiado el auto, una vez adentro, se acomodó en el fondo, mientras trataba de tranquilizar su corazón _"Esto es una locura jajajajaja pero que genio que soy" _

-¡Entonces le dije para quien trabajaba!- la voz le sonaba familiar y cada vez se hacía más fuerte, era uno nuevo. Su voz gruesa lo molestaba, era como si quisiera imitar a tu padre… nadie tiene la misma magnitud que su padre. En fin, el tipo se acercaba demasiado hacia donde estaba pero no mostro signos de admirar algo extraño, se sentó sobre el auto y al lado su amigo- ¡Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso la maldita puta, creí que le iba a agarrar un maldito ataque o algo así!

-¿Y entonces que hizo?- pregunto el amigo curioso pero pícaro con la misma sonrisa que ponía su padre cuando veía a su madre.

-¡Ella nada!- el tipo largo una carcajada corta mientras de un salto se levantaba y movía su entrepierna- ¡Me baje los pantalones y le dije "Quieres protección, chúpala"!- entonces ambos comenzaron reír mientras daban palmadas ruidosas. Sinceramente J.J no entendía que era tan gracioso.

"_El que no entiende el chiste…" _Comenzó a pensar mientras los dos idiotas cerraban el baúl. El chico pudo escuchar como las puertas del auto se cerraban y las vibraciones del motor, enseguida el lugar oscuro se tornó más caluroso enseguida y una luz naranja ilumino el pequeño lugar. J.J se preguntó para donde iban, como su padre iba de traje creyó que va en una oficina o algo parecido, donde tiene un enorme escritorio, una enorme computadora y un sillón grande para que se sientan intimidados los visitantes, pero para J.J ver a su padre tranquilo en una oficina le resultaba imposible. Siempre se lo imagino en algo interesante, un trabajo que no sea normal, que haya que tener mucha fuerza o inteligencia, algo que no sea apto para cualquiera.

El viaje duro bastante, pero noto varias paradas. En la primera estaba tan emocionado que quiso abrir la puerta, pero no pudo, ni si quiera se puso nervioso al no poder abrirla, más bien frustración por no ver nada. La puerta tenía un agujero lateral por lo que no se preocupaba que se iba a quedar sin aire. Pero lo que menos le agradaba era pasar todo ese peligro sin hacer nada… y eso que la situación es algo espontánea y no planeada, cuando es un plan no sale como uno desea.

Cuando por ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia, cuando el auto paro una vez más pero esta vez fue la voz de su padre la que resonó en el medio de la oscura noche.

-Entonces… traigan a nuestro querido invitado, ese buen amigo que hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo HAhaHAhoHOHO- como siempre no podía faltar su incontrolable risa, varios hombres bajaron de móvil y en cuestión de segundos, podía escuchar perfectamente como el gemido de un hombre débil y asustado, llorando como una niña pequeña y J.J juraba que estaba temblando. Odia ese tipo de gente, no sabía porque lo hacía enojar, quería golpearlos para que se enderecen y actúen como hombres.

-_Por favor, por favor- _suplicaba el señor mientras se resbalaba torpemente, lo sostenían varios hombres y uno le pego en el estómago para callar su estúpido lloriqueo. Lo pego en el auto un par de veces y después lo acostaron sobre el baúl del coche- ¡_Yo no hice nada, no hice nada todo fue culpa del maldito de…!_

_-_¿Quieres que te desangre tu podrida lengua?- la voz rasposa de su padre hizo que le erizaran los pelos de la nuca del chico- ¡Por favor, por favor!**- **El Joker comenzó a interpretar una ridícula y lastimosa imitación de su "cliente"- He oído mierdas mejores que esas ¡Vamos sorpréndeme!

"_Jajajaja el pobre tipo esta en graves problemas, papa está muy enojado ¿O no?" _Muchas veces J.J no sabía cuándo su padre estaba enojado y cuando no, su sonrisa es muy engañosa. _"Seguramente es una estrategia de negocios"_

_-_¡Por favor, tengo hijos y essspososssa, mi hija la más chiquita está enferma y mi esposa trabaja doce horas diarias!- _"Eso ni yo me lo creo y obviamente papa tampoco"_

-¡Ohhhh shshshsh pequeña niña estúpida contrólate!- le regaño el Joker con una voz gruesa mientras se mordía el labio- ¡Mira no estoy de buen humor! ¿Me notas de buen humor? ¿Por qué estoy de mal humor?- se acerca al tipo que estaba temblando, salió lagrimas descontroladas de sus ojos y tenía la nariz tapada, al mismo tiempo que daba pequeños gemidos de misericordia, saco el cuchillo y comenzó a jugar con el filo en el aire- ¡Una rata sucia de alcantarilla creyó que podía engañarme y salirse con la suya ¿Puedes creerlo? Soy un payaso que no le gusta que lo jodan ¿Extraño?- espero respuesta del tipo pero no encontró nada solamente miedo enterrado en sus ojos, ni siquiera se molesta ocultarlo un poco _que aburrido. _El Joker volvió a utilizar su voz grave y llena de vida- _Como veo _que no te ha gustado las actividades del grupo ¿Por qué no probamos con algo un poco más… artístico?- El Joker chasqueo los dedos y unos ruidos metálicos invadieron el oído de su hijo escondido, había un olor extraño como podrido pero hasta el chico lo conocía… el mismo olor que papa pero más fuerte.

-_Te traje un pequeño regalo para comenzar la pequeña recreación- _El Joker hizo varias señas con la cabeza e inmediatamente taparon la boca del llorón y lo desnudaron hasta quedar en ropa interior, el Joker agarro el balde y de ahí saco un gran puñado de sesos, que luego se lo colgó alrededor del cuello de la víctima- _tu esposa te envía esto- _sigue con las vísceras, y demás órganos frescos, luego volcó una todo el contenido del balde hacia él. La victima gritaba ahogada por su propia saliva- _sabes me decepcione mucho cuando vi que tus niños apenas tienen conocimiento._

J.J olía la sangre desde adentro del baúl, sorprendido por escuchar todo eso, se acurruco en una pequeña esquina emocionado por la actitud de su padre pero con miedo al mismo tiempo sabiendo que si iba a salir ahora iba a terminar peor que aquel hombre.

"_Papa castiga hombre malos, los hombres malos que juegan con él… papa les enseña que no son mejores que él"_

_-_Vamos chicos, me gustaría que hiciéramos una última parada antes de vuelva- cuando escucho la última palabra del payaso, la victima levanto la cabeza con los ojos esperanzados, el Jefe simplemente se limitó a pegarle un poco en la mejilla- claro Conrer, esto es solo un aviso y ahora _vamos a mandarle otro a tu querido padre ¿Qué te parece?- _el Joker volvió a gruñir mientras un secuaz mete la llave y abre el baúl…

Se imaginan las caras de todos cuando al ver que en el baúl de su auto había un chico pequeños de unos ocho años, de pelo lacio, rubio platinado y unos ojos negros que brillaban de emoción y seguían así a pesar de que también se llevó una gran sorpresa.

-¿J.J?- fue la voz de Killer Croc quien rompió el silencio mientras todo veía como el chico estudiaba curioso al torturado (que estaba más concentrado en saber qué clase de truco le habían metido)- ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

-¿Estás enojado pa?- dijo el chico mirando directamente los ojos oscuros de su padre, podía jurar que estaba decepcionado y molesto. Le acaba de arruinar la diversión.

-¡¿Pa?!- pregunto sorprendido la victima hacia el Joker pero este no le respondió, luego miro al chico, de vuelta al Joker, el chico que lo había llamado "Pa", ese chico que no podía decir que tenía rasgo similares pero si una extraña locura en los ojos oscuros que lo miraban inexpresivo.

"_Mierda" _fue lo primero que pensó Conrer.

**CONTINUARA….**


	3. El pequeño payasito II

-Jejeje- rio nerviosamente J.J- ¿Estoy en problemas?- Joker sin responder, con una sombra posando en sus labios rojos con una expresión neutra. Sin risa, sin soltar ninguna broma o movimiento desprevenido. Daba miedo, el solo aire que lo rodeaba y la energía que liberaba daba escalofríos.

-Simplemente quería ver de qué trabajabas pa- explico con calma J.J- nunca me dices nada…- Joker sin responder, lo agarró del cuello de la camisa e instantáneamente lo tiro en el asiento trasero del auto

-vigílalo- le dijo al aire. Dos de ellos se miraron para saber a quién le estaba hablando, dudaban en preguntar y con un ligero movimiento de cabeza acordaron que lo vigilarían entre los dos. Joker chiqueo los dedos y los demás secuaces junto con la víctima, Conrer decorado con los órganos de su esposa y la sangre de su bebe, se alejaron del callejón para ir a un lugar más privado. Pero Killer Croc no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Lo vas a dejar acá, solo con esos dos?

-_Si quieres vigilarlo…- _respondió con su voz burlona sin ni siquiera mirarlo. Killer Croc tardo un rato en procesar la respuesta y miro a los dos hombres que estaban apoyados en el auto y le mostro los dientes. Dejando claro que no quería sorpresas cuando regresaran. Después salió corriendo hasta estar al lado del Joker, es mejor seguirlo para que no haga ninguna locura innecesaria. Más de lo normal.

J.J saco la cabeza de la ventanilla y comenzó a gritarle a su padre.

-¡PAPA!- la humedad hacia que la ropa se le pegara en el cuerpo y transpiraba de la emoción. No era la primera vez que observaba a su padre sin emoción, pero ahora no sabía que pasaba por la cabeza del Joker, que iba a hacer con él cuando volvieran después de encargarse del imbécil- ¡QUIERO IR CONTIGO!

-Metete adentro, mocoso- uno de los hombres agarro su cabeza y lo empujo con violencia hacia adentro del auto. Enseguida encendió un cigarrillo y de la nada comenzó a temblar.

-¡Idiota! ¿Qué haces?- el otro hombre asustado, estudio al chico que estaba mirando a su compañero enojado- ¡Trátalo bien, después se lo dice al Joker!

-¡Aunque lo diga no va a hacer nada!- critico este, trataba de sonar seguro pero lo traicionaba su tono de voz chilloso y de la forma ridícula en que temblaba. Las pupilas de sus ojos desorbitaban y transpiraba.

-¿Por qué no abre?- J.J quiso abrir las otras puertas pero tenían seguro.

-Deberíamos atarlo-dijo el hombre que fumaba, el otro lo miraba como si fuera la peor idea del mundo… aunque en el fondo no le parecería mala idea.

-¿Estás seguro, Marcus?

-¿Existe otra manera de que este quieto, Luke?- Marcus fue hacia el asiento delantero y saco debajo del asiento, una cuerda gruesa y larga. J.J que había escuchado todo, respiro hondo y lucho con abrir sus puertas.

-¡Por favor, no le menciones esto a tu padre!- suplico Luke mientras abría la puerta, al borde de las lágrimas. El pequeño niño le pego una patada en la cara, casi rompiéndole la nariz al hombre.

-¡Eres una vergüenza, los hombres no lloran!- grito mientras Luke salió del coche tapándose la cara con sus delgadas manos y luchando por respirar.

-¡Vamos niño, sabes que no quiero hacerte daño!- En cambio, su compañero luchando por mantenerse calmado y estiro su mano, como para que J.J tuviera confianza en él- solamente no queremos hacer enojar a tu padre.

-Al menos eres sincero- reconoció el chico- ¡Y no me llames niño, soy un hombre!

-Entonces hablemos esto como hombres- _"Si fuera por mí, le clavaria un cuchillo en la cabeza" _pensó impulsivamente Marcus.

J.J comenzó a dudar un poco, no le gustaba verlo transpirado y temblando. Su padre una vez, le había enseñado que la gente que cree controlar la situación son los más inútiles, por vivir en una mentira. Transpirar y temblar son los signos más comunes de que están suplicando que todo salga bien.

_Por eso, la locura no es para cualquiera. _

"_Vamos a jugar un rato"_

-¿Quieres jugar?- pregunto J.J con la voz más inocente que pudo sacar. Marcus respiro profundamente, como aliviado.

-Si… me gustaría jugar- saco una sonrisa sincera y alegre. J.J entendió que estaba cayendo en la trampa- Aunque no creo que sería buena idea a estas horas de la noche.

-Marcus tiene razón- detrás de su compañero, apareció Luke toda la cara roja y los ojos hinchados. Aunque feliz por poder entablar una conversación estable con el hijo de su jefe- puede ser peligroso y más a esta hora.

-¿Te parece quedarnos tranquilo en el auto, hasta que llegue tu papa?- J.J lo dudo un poco, su plan no estaba saliendo bien.

"_IDIOTA" _J.J se pegó la cabeza con sus ambas manos. Los planes son para los robots que se creen humanos. Como el maldito Rey Oscuro.

-¿Al menos me pueden dar algo para comer?- J.J se refriego el estómago y suavizo sus ojos. Los dos hombres se miraron por un rato, teniendo una pelea mental de quien iba a buscar comida para el chico. En eso ambos suben los puños.

-Piedra… Papel…Tijera- movieron los puños tres veces y Marcus soltó un grito agudo cuando vio que su tijera había sido destruida con la piedra de Luke. Pego las ruedas del auto con su pie derecho y J.J vio como la figura del hombre se iba desapareciendo en el final oscuro del pasillo. J.J no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ruidosa, la suerte estaba de su lado.

-¿Jack de que te ríes?- pregunto Luke nervioso. Hace poco, el chico de ocho años tenía un aspecto común pero ahora recordaba que no era el hijo de una persona común. Admira al Joker y se siente completo al poder trabajar con él, antes era un criminal de poca monta, pero ahora sabe dónde están los cadáveres de los mayores criminales. A pesar de todo eso, no puede evitar que sus piernas comiencen a temblar cuando su jefe se acerca.

-¿Cuál es el trabajo de papa?- pregunto J.J de la nada. Luke dudo un poco la respuesta y se mordió el labio.

-Creo que eso es algo que tienes que hablar con tus viejos.

-¿Por qué no me puedes explicar vos?- pregunto con voz acusadora J.J mirando por la ventanilla

-Porque te puedo decir algo que tus viejos no le gusten y es mejor cuidarse, Jacky.

-¿Por qué me dices Jacky?- comenzó a susurrar J.J haciéndose un lado y golpeo el asiento invitándolo a sentarse a su lado, Luke tomo eso como una extraña muestra de afecto… algo le cosquilleaba en la nuca.

-Porque ese es tu nombre…- se sentó dejando la puerta abierta del auto- ¿No te gusta que te digan Jacky?

-Estoy acostumbrado a J.J- el chico comenzó a jugar con la punta del zapato- como con Holli.

-¿Ella no se llama así?

-No… se llama Hayley pero se confunde con mi madre que es Harley.

-Ahh… cambia la "y" con la "r"

-Y papa de la nada, comenzó a decirle Holli.

-Y ahora todos lo toman como si fuera su verdadero nombre- Luke mira para atrás, esperanzado en ver a su compañero con un poco de comida y cigarrillos. La conversación no le estaba gustando. J.J tiene un tono de voz parecido a su padre cuando está a punto de tener "un episodio"

-¿Tienes problemas con tu zapato?- pregunto Luke para sacar el incómodo silencio viendo como el niño seguía jugando con su zapato

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Porque juegas mucho- Luke comenzó a reír y acaricio la cabeza del niño.

-Es que acá tengo un regalo de mi padre.

-¿Te regalo zapatos?

-Nou.

-¿Entonces?

-Creo que ahí viene tu compañero.

Luke contento se dio vuelta esperando ver a Marcus pero en lugar de eso se encontró con el callejón oscuro e iluminado faro oxidado y un pequeño cuchillo enterrado en su nuca. J.J no estaba asustado, tampoco conmocionado. No sentía nada al ver su primer cadáver, y se supone que no tiene que sentir culpa. Había visto como su padre lo hacía innumerables de veces en frente de los mellizos. Si su padre lo hacía era porque no había nada de malo.

_Papa no se enojara conmigo, si es que se entera algún día._

J.J saco el cuchillo del cuerpo que daba pequeños saltos, empapado de sangre viscosa y negra. J.J por un momento le agarro el golpe de curiosidad de saber que había adentro del cuerpo de una persona, pero eso se lo preguntaría a su madre después. Ahora tenía que encontrar a su padre.

Con sus pequeñas manos, saco el cuchillo mientras miraba como se dejaba escapar el líquido extraño. El cuerpo estaba boca abajo en una extraña posición. J.J comenzó a dudar que realmente estuviera muerto, la navaja no había estado muy profunda.

"_Supongo que es muy débil… Le hizo un favor a papa, no necesita hombres débiles"_

Limpio la hoja con la manga y se la volvió a meter en la suela de su zapato grueso. Habían mentido… esos zapatos si le había comprado el Joker, y le enseño como meter el arma, pero eso no era algo que quería que supiera Luke. Paso por arriba de Luke, que seguía dando pequeños y estúpidos saltos. La verdad no resulto difícil escalar al adulto, era muy flaco y ni siquiera tenía músculos. Pero cuando estaba a punto de salir del coche, Luke repentinamente se movió en dirección del chico.

-…..- estaba llorando desesperado queriendo mover sus brazos y piernas pero no podía. Quería ver mejor al chico, aunque el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando. J.J observo su obra maestra con sus ojos negros brillando de emoción y una sonrisa carismática que prometía problemas. Lo saludo con la mano y se fue corriendo.

El callejón no era tan profundo como había imaginado. Después de varios minutos encontró la calle oscura, sucia con cestos de basura tirados y perros rompiendo las bolsas para encontrar la comida más rescatable que había. J.J se ocultó la cara con la capucha y examino ambas direcciones de la calle.

"' _¿Ahora dónde voy?"_

Esa posibilidad no se le había ocurrido.

-¡Sigue corriendo, imbécil!- J.J escucho el grito de un hombre y muchos pasos pesados. Venían al final de la calle, otros dos hombres e inmediatamente el chico se escondió adentro de un tacho de basura.

-¡Mierda!- jadeo uno mientras disminuía el ritmo- cada vez es más difícil escapar.

-¿No deberíamos ayudar al jefe?- _"¿Papa?"_

-¡Retrasado mental! No voy a dejar que Batman me encarcele.

-No quiero estar de vuelta detrás de las rejas

-¿Y que ahí de Luke y Marcus?

-Están cuidando al niño, si se van el Joker los matara… luego los revive para matarlos otra vez- Es eso los tres hombres, recuperaron el ritmo y corrieron lo más fuerte que pudieron.

J.J salió del basurero viendo como los tres hombres se iban para el lado contrario.

"_Batman… ¿El Rey Oscuro?"_

J.J se limpió un poco la ropa, y salió corriendo. Deseando que no le pase nada malo a su padre.

El resto de la calle, era solamente más faros oxidados, perros abandonados y vagabundos encerrados en su propia mente ocultos en un oscuro rincón de la ciudad. A medida que avanzaba la Luna iluminaba más la calle. Los edificios escaseaban y llego a un puente largo tipo como el de San Francisco que conectaba la isla de Gotham con el resto de América.

La risa de su padre resonaba en sus oídos, junto con disparos y el murciélago más grande que había visto en su vida peleando con el Joker.

"_Había una vez, en una reino muy lejano llamado Gótica, donde existía un Rey oscuro y muy aburrido ¡pero que se ponía divertido cuando se transformaba en murciélago!..."_

J.J recordaba perfectamente el cuento del Rey Comodín.

-No puedo creerlo…- susurro para sí mismo.

"Entonces era todo verdad… El Rey Oscuro existe"

J.J rápidamente comenzó a correr donde estaba su padre, que pegaba al murciélago con una risa ruidosa que parecía hacerle romper la garganta y perforar sus pulmones. El espectáculo era confuso por la sincronía de los dos luchadores, ambos estaban muy heridos, se notaban cansados pero con mucha adrenalina. J.J sabía que su padre estaba disfrutando ver al Rey Oscuro sufrir pero este estaba muy serio y aburrido. Como exaltado y harto de la misma rutina de todas las noches.

-¡PAPA!

Sorprendentemente el grito de J.J llego a los dos luchadores que miraban a un niño de ocho años corriendo hacia ellos. Batman todavía seguía sin entender la situación. Por unos segundos creyó que podía ser el hijo de Conrer… pero lo había investigado y el tipo solamente tenía una hija de cuatro meses. Y que el supiera no tenía hijos.

Pero el Joker…

Imposible, un hombre como él.

-¡NO LASTIMES A MI PADRE, REY OSCURO!

…

….

…

…

…

Batman soltó al Joker, que seguía perturbado viendo a su hijo correr hacia él. Era como si le costara respirar, entender la situación. Su risa seguía siendo un eco, un viento que retomaba en sus oídos y decoraba el aire, pero él no sonreía, no lanzaba ninguna carcajada.

J.J corría con todas sus fuerzas hacia los dos y apenas puso un pie en el puente, alguien lo agarró del cuello de la camisa. Por una fracción de segundos, creyó que era su padre pero en realidad era un hombre destrozado y desgatado, con grandes orejeras debajo de sus ojos penetrantes y asustados. Respiraba con dificultad y temblaba más que el idiota de Luke.

-¡Suéltame imbécil!

-E-E-Estossss… e-s-s… porrr Mia, mi hijita- rápidamente corrió hasta el borde del puente- mala respuesta…

El Joker no había reaccionado al ver a su hijo correr hacia él pero si cuando Conrer lo agarró del cuello, incluso más rápido que Batman.

_Pero ninguno de los dos llego a tiempo, cuando Conrer tiro al chico al agua._

_CONTINUARA..._

**HOlaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Sorry por el final de J.J pero despues en el proximo cap explicare un par de cosas xD**

**Antes que nada, estuve dudando si poner que J.J asesinara a Luke porque la verdad es que es muy chiquito :( pero otra manera para que salga a ver a su papa, no se me ocurria **

**Espero que les haya gustado =) y no tardare mucho para subir el proximo**

**Besitos**


End file.
